Sometimes
by NeverEverBeBoring
Summary: Veronica's Thoughts POV on a few things. Its my first so please critisize. Please Read and review! New Chapter! Spoilers up to One Angry Veronica. YAY WALLACE!
1. Blast from the Past

Thanks for looking at my fanfic. It's kind of Veronica's thoughts about some stuff. It doesn't cover everything but I'm working on it still. I think I'll update on Logan and Duncan, add some Keith and where Wallace really is. I have to find a way to add it though. Please review I need your criticisms to help me. I'm not very good at this but I'm trying!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometimes I wondered what if? She had lived, he hadn't left me and he hadn't blamed me. But I knew it wouldn't change. Sometimes it would hurt and burn and scar. But it made me stronger, right?

And I met Wallace, my partner in crime. He did anything I asked with no questions. He was always there for me.

And then Logan changed. At first he was harsh and bitter, but then he stopped. He protected me and we found a piece we had been missing, and thought it would be forever gone. We loved each other. But his life became even more screwed up. He became dangerous. So I ended it. I wondered if he'd ever forgive me after my dad threw him out. I never knew if I was right to do so.

And Duncan wanted to be friends, my first love and heartbreak. But one fateful day, my birthday, he left me a gift a fortune cookie. And just like that our flame was back. Now we're together and things are going well but I don't know his feelings for Meg.

So all seems perfect, right? But she's still gone, my Lilly. Best friend and almost sister. How could she? I guess I'll never know.

Life doesn't stay calm long though. Logan found himself someone to pass the time with, a married and to old for him woman. Wallace had found himself a lady too, Jackie. What a total witch. She embarrassed me on television and then led me to her accomplice, Logan. Wallace dumped her, but asked me a favor, one favor. Not to ever confront her. But I snapped. I suck. I know. Now he's gone and Jackie is right about something I don't know _who_ I want.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Rat Saw God

Here is a follow up to my first chapter. It's based off of "Rat Saw God". I'll probably update it soon so I can add some more. Thank you to all who reviewed! I appreciate it SOOO much!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neptune Madness

Sometimes it hits me. Right in the face. I can't escape my past. Abel Koontz, Clarence Weidman, and Logan Echolls all I hoped to leave behind. But it looks like that will never happen.

Abel Koontz, he asked me to find his missing daughter Amelia. But when I did she didn't have a pulse. So I lied to him told him his daughter Amelia was happy and on her way. Truth is she was dead and in an ice machine at a cheap motel.

And Clarence and I seem to have formed an odd alliance. Him and me looked for Amelia's killer together. Maybe it was dangling her old boyfriend out a window but it doesn't seem like he's lost a beat, except when it comes to me.

Logan is once again accused of killing Felix. But he was let out on bail. My good pal Weevil didn't find this amusing and set his house on fire with the PCHers. Logan bought Weevil's house and is evicting him and his grandmother. But the posh person he is can't live there. Logan is now living with Duncan my boyfriend his best friend. If I had a warning I wouldn't have laid on top of him. But when I saw it was him a feeling went through me, do I miss him?

My dad lost the election to Don Lamb. Disappointing, but we'll get them next time. But threw it all, I just kept thinking about Wallace. I needed him. But each time I realized more and more that I was a bad friend. Did he feel like this when he needed her, this desperate, sad and alone? I've lost both of my best friends. What's wrong with me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now please review! Criticism is welcome, leaves room for my improvement! I'll try and make the next one longer.


	3. Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner

Hello everyone! (Okay not that many people read this but thanks to the like 3 who do!) I'm happy to say I wrote this right after "Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner" Which in my opinion has to be one of the best episodes ever on VM! Lots of depth and well plenty of Logan! This was done quickly I wanted to post it fast but I will make changes and post a hopefully longer thing! I'll be typing away on my laptop tonight!

Hey! Made some changes. Now I'm up to 5 people! WooHoo! Haha! And to BlondeNancyDrew Its in there! I didn't even think about it till I read your review thanks! And thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing Sometimes again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sometimes love is a big issue. I think my little triangle has expanded quite a bit.

At times I wonder if there is any part of Duncan that wishes he were with Meg instead of more complicated me or if I'm just being a jealous idiot who sees the bad in everything and everyone. Did he do this to her over… me? I'm kind of getting why she was angry with me, though I feel no anger towards her, I understand. Sometimes I feel like I got in the way, like they were meant to be together.

And Logan, my trophy wife chasing ex-boyfriend who I may still have feelings for, has become the biggest bug on earth. He gets cozy with Dick and Cassidy's step-mommy right in front of me and Duncan and then asks me to help him for old time's sake. But me, the marshmallow, helps him find out what's with the new evidence on Felix's murder case anyway. I keep finding myself enjoying his presence but I must remember that I'm with Duncan; Logan is my past I think. But he did mention something worth thinking about. Kendall was with Duncan, alone. Would he...Could he? He did say she was hot, but no he wouldn't…

I always thought I had a difficult family until I saw the truth about Meg's family. My mother may be an alcoholic and stolen the money my dad was going to put towards college and ran off twice but she never did anything like that. When I saw all of those notebooks and then her in the tiny room within the closet I realized something. I realized how lucky I am to have my dad. It scares me to think a parent could treat I child like that. I wonder if Meg did this or if poor Grace was the only one.

And I miss Wallace, so much it hurts just like thinking of Lilly. I need him, but he needed me and I didn't help him when I should have, didn't do the one favor he asked. I love Wallace, the brother I never had if you don't count Duncan for that small amount of scary time. Will he ever come back from Chicago?

On a subject no where near love I was surprised by Sheriff Lamb. It seems Lamb has possible heart just yet. I always thought he'd take any chance he had at making my life miserable but maybe I was a little hasty with my decision. He followed my advice and let me and Duncan out a block away. Do I sense family issues?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This will be changed a bit but here's my first draft!

Here it is I tweaked it a bit I guess. Slightly longer!


	4. Ahoy Mateys

Well I'm back with the newest addition of Sometimes. This is based off of "Ahoy Mateys!" and stuff. I'm very thankful to say that it looks like I have a few new reviewers and readers! YAY! I'm wondering if I should do a review plea at the end of each addition. Got any ideas? Well Here goes nothing!

XXXXXXX

Well kids the lesson today is sometimes … well there is no real basic topic, my life recently is all over the place. My head is filled with questions, between Logan, Duncan, Weevil and Wallace. Not to mention the odd case I recently solved.

First in order to help Logan get some information on Dr. Nip and Shmuck, Logan's words, I was brought into the lions den or the Fitzpatrick's den. Some girl from Neptune High ratted me out to the very welcoming Irish mob of Neptune. My lying skills didn't work for me this time. I guess I don't have the luck of the Irish. When he put me, or slammed me rather, on the pool table all I could think of was 'My blood is next to be on this pool table! Please Logan, be telepathic! Logan please help me!' And in he came with his 9-1-1 call. But no they weren't satisfied. They needed more of a threat. I was giving up hope, but just then he pulled out a gun from his pocket and I was let go. And when he tried to comfort me I just couldn't help it. But maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh he did save me. But why, why did he have a gun? Is he insane!

Weevil may be truly losing control of the PCHers. He doesn't know what happened to Felix and so many other things are going wrong. His boys are now dealing on the side. This is not Weevil's work so then who's could it be? And do any of the PCHers know what really happened to Felix? Logan may have a temper but could he really kill Felix for jumping and beating him? I don't think so but I'll know the answer someday, secrets never stay buried, at least I don't let them stay that way.

Duncan's been so distant. He's dodging me and I don't know why. Did I do something? I know I've been a bit jealous of Meg but does he really know that? Maybe I should ask Logan or something. I'm hoping he's okay. Maybe it's about Meg, we were in her house, that could have brought up some memories.

If only Wallace was here I could tell him all of this stuff but… no, he needs to be alone and away. I just keep hoping he'll come home and I'll have my best friend back. Every single E-mail I get I pray it's from him. I response and not a bad break up line like the last and only response. My next E-mail will probably be telling him about my time with Danny Boyd and asking what to do about Duncan. Come to think of it where's Jackie? I haven't seen her since homecoming.

And the kid Marcos who died in the bus crash, when I first heard of what was happening to his family I felt horrible for them. But they shouldn't send there kid away to be ungayatized. Though harassing them was wrong, I don't think what the parents did was right either. Parents should accept their kids for who they are. A kid's life is hard enough with people and friends there own age, a person should be loved no matter what at home.

XXXXXXXXXX

SO? How'd I do? Review and let me know. By the way Happy Thanksgiving to those who live in the US. I can't wait for the parade! I know its lame but whatever. This week's episode was great! I loved Duncan's first dream. Maybe it's telling him he was in love with Veronica 1.0 and not 2.0 and Meg is more of the innocent sweetness Veronica used to be. But it doesn't look like Duncan and Veronica's relationship is going to last the season sorry DuVe fans! But who knows what'll happen. That show is filled with twists and turns of all sorts! PLEASE REVIEW ALREADY!


	5. My Mother, The Fiend

I'm BAAAAACK! So thoughs who thought Veronica's life couldn't be any worse you were SOOO wrong. I think we can guess what was in that oh so secretive letter of Duncan's. DuVe will not last much longer it seems, seeing Duncan's gonna be a daddy. And did I see sparks between Beav-Cassidy and Mac? Interesting. Thank you to whom ever reviewed. I'm tipping my hat to you sorry you can't see it but I'm done. I'll get on with my hyperness and write the next POV on Veronica's life.

XXXXXXXXX

Sometimes I wish life would just calm down for five minutes.

A good thing I found out was my mom really was a good person. The supposed rumors about a pregnancy she spread where really an accident, because when she asked a friend for help she didn't expect her to tell the whole school. That supposed friend is my sex Ed teacher Ms. Drummened. Ms. Drummened told others that it was Celeste who was pregnant. But when asked about it she said she made it all up and it was all a lie.

Next time I feel the urge to find out about my mom's past I should remember that she's really the woman I try and remember, before the drinking. She sometimes reminds me of me and that's very scary. But I do know I won't turn out like her. I'll learn from her mistakes. There's got to be a better way than that to deal with your problems.

And Trina was back in Neptune, she's always fun to have around. In my search to find out whom Celeste's baby was I found out that it was Trina who was the baby left at the 1980 Neptune Prom. We sent a tape out to the tabloids that she was sick and dying and needed a relative's bone marrow.

Mary, the deaf cafeteria worker at Neptune, claimed she was Trina's mother. I had a conversation with her and it seems now ex-principal Moorehead is Trina's father. He abandoned her at the prom. Trina got her revenge and I found out why I was put in detention. That sly dog Clemmons wanted a promotion.

In sex Ed we were given robot babies with sensors and everything. I have to say I'm not exactly wonderful with children. I forgot the bottle, the baby, everything. I taught robo baby one lesson though, what comes around goes around thanks to Weevil and his wonderful display. But it seems Duncan may needs this class more than me.

After I collected Abel Koontz's things I decided to check on Meg. But I noticed something other than the fact that there were no guards, a second heart beat. I pulled the tray over to find the obvious truth. Meg is pregnant… with Duncan's illagitament child. Does Duncan know? How could he not? Why didn't he tell me! I can't believe this. Will life ever stop throwing the worst it can think of at me?

Also, I haven't heard from Wallace. If only he knew.

((Alternate ending))

In sex Ed we were given robot babies with sensors and everything. I have to say I'm not exactly wonderful with children. I forgot the bottle, the baby, everything. I taught robo baby one lesson though, what comes around goes around thanks to Weevil and his wonderful display. But it seems Duncan may needs this class more than me.

After I collected Abel Koontz's things I decided to check on Meg. But I noticed something other than the fact that there were no guards, a second heart beat. I pulled the tray over to find the obvious truth. Meg is pregnant… with Duncan's illagitament child. Does Duncan know? How could he not? Why didn't he tell me! I can't believe this.

But that's not the worst yet. While I was there Mg's mom came in. She seemed sincere and loving but when I stepped out of the closet to my horror she had smothered Meg with a pillow. Just as I had lifted the pillow away from Meg's face a nurse came in and assumed I had done that horrible thing. Will life ever stop throwing the worst it can think of at me?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

So this weeks episode I thought was great. I loved the Logan and Weevil stuff. That fight was AWSOME! I was mad it got broken up. It's good to see them cooperating… sort of. The hatred will probably always be there but they need each other's help in order to find out who killed Felix. Funny to finally see Weevil on that flagpole. Logan basically did the same thing to Weevil as was done to him and then he added what happened to Wallace. Speaking of which I feel like I'm playing where's Waldo with him, it's like we know where he is but we need him back in Neptune. It's not fair! Also someone's going to die next week, but who? No spoilers please. And in the promo for next week V confronts Duncan but he thinks it doesn't effect them, but V's like yeah it does! That should be interesting. After next week it's all reruns till Jan 18. I may do a fanfiction during that time and on but keep this one going as well. Please review, I didn't get a lot for last chapter so I was very sad.  REVIEW AND I'LL BE HAPPY! 

All I Want is Everything.. 3


	6. One Angry Veronica

Truthfully I wasn't expecting it to be Meg. I did however guess Wallace was going to grace us with his presence. I can't tell you how much I missed him! I felt like a piece of the show was missing. Now since my head is full of thoughts I may screw this all up so don't hate me cause I have no writing ability lol. I know last entry was a little delayed, but the reason is 1. I'm lazy. 2. My floppy didn't work. 3. I'm lazy, and 4. I couldn't get on the computer for 2 days. But anyway here goes nothing!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Christmas break finally! Or so I thought. First I find out my boyfriends ex is pregnant and then I'm summoned for jury duty. Can't get much worse right? It turns out yes it can. Well before I get ahead of myself let me start with: Sometimes life just completely sucks.

Well I confronted Duncan with what I learned of Meg. But he didn't seem to think that his then comatose pregnant ex-girlfriend affected us. To the contrary I think it affects us and most importantly him. I found out from word of Dick that Meg had woken up; also that he was having a festive New Years party. So by printing us up some visitor's badges we got into Meg's room. I watched her lay there, so still and silent. I felt so worried for her sake and the baby's. When she awoke I felt guilt and happiness run through me to see her again. She and Duncan talked of their unborn child. Meg made it clear to him that her parents wanted him to have no involvement. Also not for the baby to be sent off to some home where he would be treated in a similar way to Grace, her sister who her parents verbally and mentally abused. What sane person would trust Meg's parents with anything regarding children anyway?

When we were about to leave so Meg could rest she asked me to stay a moment. When I went to her bedside she apologized for her treatment of me. Damn pregnancy hormones. But she also asked me for a favor. If anything happened to her that I had to keep her parents from having the baby or sending it away. I agreed I owed her; she _is_ carrying my boyfriend's baby. But I don't know what this could get me into.

My jury duty case was about a Hispanic woman who was beaten up by two 09ers. It was a very long case. But if it hadn't been for the juror who had voted in favor of the Hispanic woman we never would have found the right conviction. I used my PI skills and added them together with a few others knowledge and there it was. I was also given Thumper's point of view of this. But I wonder where they found out about what case I'm on.

After we finally got the stuffy stockbroker to come to the dark side one of the jurors approached me. She told me the local college in Neptune is a great place for me. That I could probably get a generous scholarship or grant, and heck throw in a student loan or two and I might just make the tuition. I had always thought I'd be out of here come college but now I might just stay here in Neptune, wow I never thought I would even think that. But because the jury convicted the boys of the crime I may lose my 09er cred but I will however gain some street cred. I don't think I'd be welcomed to Dick's New Years party now. I found the Le Baroune with Muchas Gracias Bitch written on it, wow I feel like time travel may be possible! I'm one year in the past.

When I finally had some time off this Christmas break, I decked my halls with bows of holly. I made my dad and me dinner, a useful skill. I was also given an updated hard drive, cutos to Mac and my dad for giving me something very useful. Also my father tells me Leo, one of my ex-boyfriends who was a deputy to the sheriffs department, tampered with evidence for money. I really found that strange, it's just so unlike him but then again it was for his sister to go to private school for her down syndrome.

I heard some heart breaking news, Meg died. Thankfully the baby, a girl, lived. I guess that means I have a job to do. But Meg, the only good hearted 09er is gone. She was a friend, a good friend of mine. If there's a God he's definitely got a space saved for her.

And just when I had given up hope on the New Year my pizza or should I say best friend knocked on the door. That's right Wallace came back! Theirs hope yet for this New Year. With him here it's like having a net underneath the trapeze that is my life, because I know he'll catch me. I have so much to tell him. I also have to promise to be a good friend, this friendship things supposed to go both ways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well my favorite parts were definitely the Logan parts as ALWAYS! He and Keith have such an interesting way of acting around each other. But when I saw Logan crying on the couch I felt like I was seeing a little more of old Logan, the Logan we all know and love. We also need to see some more interaction with Logan and Veronica they always had the best banter whether they are friends, enemies, or together. And having Wallace back will probably mean Jackie's back, Uh oh. So this one is much longer then my others. Review, tell me what you think! Also I got very little reviews last time. I'm sad. Nobody likes! WAH! If you review I'll stop crying and try to stop being annoying.


End file.
